


love scene

by diminishedmercury



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dragon Age - Alternate Universe, Grey Wardens, High Fantasy, M/M, Not super explicit sex, They do the nasty.... outdoors......., Top Keith (Voltron), Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: There are days when he doesn’t quite know how he and Keith got here, but he wouldn’t trade it for the entire world. He thinks that he would fight a Blight all on his own if it would keep Keith, if it would keep these precious feelings safe from harm. He doesn’t know when such emotions came to be, but it’s almost terrifying sometimes how much they mean to him.





	love scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Az](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Az).



> this took a bit of time to get done between work and school, but I'm very glad I was able to create this for you, Az!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this and a very Happy Sheithlentines to you! I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for you gift!

Freedom. A concept that was once so foreign. What was freedom, truly? Shiro wouldn’t have been able to answer just a few years earlier. Born and raised within the confined walls of a noble family only to be swept away by the Grey Wardens. He’d thought it was freedom to begin with. He’d thought just leaving the suffocating confines of the manor was enough- it wasn’t. He still felt trapped by the constraints of this organization at times, still felt as if he wanted to run away with Keith at his side and never look back. He couldn’t though. There was no running away from being a Warden. Even if he were to run, there would be nowhere to go that he would not hear the sweet song of the darkspawn in his dreams. There would be nowhere he could go to escape the taint in his blood that was slowly, slowly killing him. The calling would come for him whether he was with the Wardens or not.

Freedom. Now, it meant love and warmth. Now, it meant the ability to live day by day with those he called family. Now, freedom was falling even deeper in love with Keith. It was easy to think back on that day he met him…

* * *

 

It was any other day as a Warden that he met him. A simple rendezvous with the First Enchanter. Speak with them about one thing or another, perhaps observe a Harrowing, it was simple. Mundane, but simple. Or, it should have been simple. He would soon learn that Keith was anything but  _ simple _ , but that was in times to come.

There was a scuffle at the entrance to the Circle. Templars cursing and damning some poor soul.

“I hope you’re happy, Mage,” He heard as he approached with the First Enchanter (Sanda was her name), “There won’t be a next time for you.”

“Kill me, then! It’s better than being  _ here. _ ” There was a fire in that voice, one that Shiro was interested in.

Two templar stood with the Knight-Commander approaching from another entrance, a mage held steadfast in their hold. There was a bandage over one of Iverson’s eyes and Shiro couldn’t help but to raise his brows at the sight. Who was bold enough to attack the Knight-Commander?

“Death would be too kind- Tranquility may contain you.” The thought made Shiro sick and upon finally getting a clear look at the troublemaker, he was surprised that there was only anger there. Anger and a fascinating determination. It would seem that not even the thought of being made Tranquil could scare this mage. A glance over at Sanda and she looked rather disappointed looking at the male. A repeat offender based on what he’s observed. “Ah, First Enchanter Sanda. I’m glad you are here. You can help us decide what to do with this one. I suggest making him Tranquil.”

Before the woman even had a chance to respond, Shiro cut in. If he could help… “What happened?”

There is surprise on Iverson’s face. Perhaps he wasn’t aware he was even there. “That is a matter for the Circle to worry about, not the Wardens.” There is a moment where all is silent.

“Perhaps, but the Wardens  _ do  _ have the right to conscript anyone they please into their service. Should I not be informed about my potential recruit?” Anger is back in those dark inky eyes again, but Shiro will not back down. Yes, the Grey Wardens did not offer  _ freedom  _ like Shiro had once thought, but the Wardens could offer more to the boy than this Circle could. Death by poisoning was better than Tranquility in Shiro’s opinion. He’s seen the way others have ended up (he thought of poor Lotor back at the Wardens’ Keep and couldn’t keep the sadness away from his eyes).

“Did I just hear you say that you wish to  _ recruit  _ this deviant?”

“I don’t believe I stuttered, Knight-Commander Iverson.” Again, silence. “Must I remind you of the Grey Wardens’ right to conscript  _ again _ ?”

“So be it.” There is a sigh from Iverson’s lips and then he is grabbing the boy by his shoulder and roughly shoving him Shiro’s way. He doesn’t flinch when he lands face-first into his chest and only continues to hold Iverson’s gaze. “Do with him what you will- but know that boy cannot be broken.” Sanda shoots him a look and then Iverson is motioning for both the Templar and Sanda to follow him.

“I never planned to,” He murmurs to their retreating forms. He doesn’t realize that the mage hasn’t moved yet until he feels movement against his front and then there is distance between them once again. “I-“ He freezes, staring down at a ball of lava and confusion. “I can give you more than this tower. If you will let me.”

“What do you want?” He’s taken aback by the tone but laughs it off. A normal reaction.

“To offer you a chance. It’s yours if you take it.” Shiro is starting to grow tired of the sound of silence, he decides. As much as he longs for it among his rowdy group of Wardens, he can’t say he likes it in this setting. It’s so much more suffocating within the Circle’s tower.

“Fine.”

“That easy?”

“There’s nothing that could be worse than this hell hole. Why do you think I’ve made twelve escape attempts?” well. He has a valid point. “Who are you anyways?”

“I am the Grey Warden Shiro. And you?”

“Apparently, the Grey Warden Keith.” There’s a bitter smile on his lips. One that Shiro can’t fault him for. One that Shiro finds heartbreakingly beautiful.

They leave that same day.

* * *

 

It is years later now, and Shiro can’t help but to admire how far Keith has come since he first met him. Keith survived the Joining and grew into a brilliant Warden. He was quick, smart, flexible. He’d easily fit into the open spot for him among his small battalion of Wardens, even if Lance would like to argue otherwise.

They fought together, as brother in arms, and shared their meals at their encampment. If anyone questions why they may sometimes choose to share a tent, they don’t voice it aloud. He thinks that he has Allura (who truly keeps this band of misfits in line if he were to be honest) to thank for that if not Andraste.

There are days when he doesn’t quite know how he and Keith got here, but he wouldn’t trade it for the entire world. He thinks that he would fight a Blight all on his own if it would keep Keith, if it would keep these precious feelings safe from harm. He doesn’t know when such emotions came to be, but it’s almost terrifying sometimes how much they mean to him. He can’t let go of them- much like Keith can’t let go of his own. Or, he liked to think that at least. There was no way for him to know for certain what may lie in Keith’s heart. He takes comfort in the warmth from the fire.

He watches in amusement as his friends laugh and eat and push each other around. Pidge has Hunk down on the ground in a headlock and the sight of the dwarf so easily winning against the Qunari is almost comical- Lance is off to the side cheering on Pidge, bright blues filled with mirth. Allura is even laughing along with them, for once dropping the weight of the world off of her shoulders and allowing herself to simply exist in this world (but Shiro can sympathize with her, her entire Dalish clan wiped out overnight by the Darkspawn after the Blight had ripped through Fereldan all that time ago. He doesn’t know what kind of person wouldn’t be affected by that long term). Kosmo eventually decides to join in, the Mabari letting out a happy yip before he’s piling on top of the wrestling duo and it slowly degrades into a glorified cuddle pile.

He  feels a hand on his shoulder and glances back to see smiling violet eyes and he’s swept away before he even realizes it, tugged along by Keith to a babbling brook not far from where they’d set up camp. “Help me clean up?” He’s teasing and yet Shiro doesn’t care. Not at all.

“Trying to corrupt my virtue, are we?” He laughs, already tugging off pieces of armour. He wasn’t sure when the last time was that he’d actually taken it off other than to rest (and not even fully then- he always wore the leather under armour to bed).

“It’s not  _ trying  _ if you’re already stripping down to your under clothes, is it?” The little shit did have a point and he knew it judging by the smug grin across his lips. He’s not paying attention for the smallest amount of time and suddenly cool hands are slipping beneath the sad material of cloth and pulling it down his legs. He’s left bare now for Keith to admire, a soft hum of appreciation leaving his pretty pink lips. A shiver runs down his spine at the dark gaze running over his body. He doesn’t even have time to respond to the rhetorical question before Keith is naked and he’s being pulled into cold water.

“Andraste’s-!” He cuts himself off as he gets a face full of water, his bangs draping over his eyes. Keith is laughing at him and he can’t stop the sudden thought that he’d like to listen to the sound forever.  _ Cute _ , he can’t help but to think as he pushes his hair out of his face. “Mmm, as much as I like you playing around with me like this, I think there are better ways to warm up the water.”

“You were saying something about  _ virtue _ ?” There’s sarcasm there, but Shiro only kisses it away, hands coming up to cup wet cheeks. He feels hands move up and down his sides and come to rest on his ass, pulling his pelvis flush against Keith’s. It feels so good and Shiro has never missed his flesh arm more than in these moments. He wishes he could feel the warmth of Keith’s skin with both of his hands, but this is enough, skin pressing tightly together. They break for just a moment and then a hot tongue is pushing insistently into his mouth. His knees feel weak and all he can do to ground himself is suck on his tongue as if it were his cock stuffed down his throat. He feels a groan vibrate against his lips and then there’s a hand on his right pec, fingers pinching and pulling at hard nipple.

“Want you in me, baby,” He practically whines as he pulls away for air, pulling in gulps of cool night air. His hands are restless, one tangling in dark, wet hair and the other snaking down to wrap around a hard length of flesh. Keith hisses quietly as he pulls him off, and if it weren’t for the water he was certain he could have felt him dripping with arousal. To be fair, Shiro wasn’t that far off from the state Keith was in.

“Patience.” Keith presses an open mouthed kiss to his cheek, all wet and breathy, as he continues to play with his chest. “We have time.” But Shiro was  _ really  _ not in the mood to take his time. He was desperate and needy and all he wanted was to be filled completely by Keith.

“Fuck that,” He growled lowly, using his grip in Keith’s hair to yank him in for another demanding kiss, licking over teeth and gums all sloppy with no coordination. He hears a gasp and groans lewdly, speeding up his hand.

There’s an oil slick finger pushing at his entrance now and Shiro couldn’t be more grateful for the fact that magic exists and could be used in such inappropriate ways. “Please,” He hears himself moan and then he’s being filled, filled, filled. The burn is good and the push and pull is good and he can’t help but to lean down and press his forehead to one of Keith’s shoulders as he stretches and prepares him. He doesn’t need it, he thinks. He’d rather just be pressed down into the sandy bank of this creek and take it, but he loves how much Keith cares about him and how he feels.

It’s all a blur after that. They make it to the bank and then he’s inside of him and he’s crying because he just loves him so so much. Lips are kissing away his tears and his legs are wrapped around a thin waist, arms pulling Keith impossibly closer.

He cums like that not long after, moaning when he feels Keith not too far behind him. It’s enough and it’s all he needs. They lay in the grass and sand and dirt for a moment longer, Shiro’s hand running brushing through dark hair. “I love you,” He murmurs and Keith whispers it right back to him as if he were his entire world. He shares his world with Keith now and the thought is more comforting than he thought it would be.

They wander back to their tent after pulling on what clothes they  _ need  _ to and washing off and fall asleep in one another’s arms. It’s more than enough for his love scene.


End file.
